


Lunch Date

by HinataSnow



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkward Dates, Edelgard being done, F/F, First Dates, and Bernie trying her best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinataSnow/pseuds/HinataSnow
Summary: Bernadetta asks Edelgard to share a meal with her, and to her surprise Edelgard accepts. The meal itself, however, quickly derails because of their more... spirited classmates. Takes place before the timeskip. No spoilers.





	Lunch Date

**Author's Note:**

> Have some Edeldetta fluff! This story idea was inspired from the various meals that Bernadetta and Edelgard share together. I hope that everyone that reads this finds it cute!

**Lunch Date: An Edeldetta one-shot **

As the future Emperor of the Adrestrian Empire, Edelgard took pride in being able to keep her emotions in check. No matter what happened, Edelgard did not let surprise or fear ever show on her face. 

So even though Edelgard was feeling nervous, at least no one could tell… at least that’s what she thought.    
  
“Edelgard, is there something amiss?” Hubert asked. 

“No, nothing for you to worry about. I am merely going to go eat lunch.” Edelgard answered. 

  
Judging by the way Hubert’s eyes narrowed, he didn’t buy this. For as much as Edelgard valued Hubert, and trusted him with anything, this was one occasion where it would be better if he did not involve himself.    
  
“Please, Hubert. I want us to enjoy the time we have at this academy. So take this as my request for you to take time for yourself.”    
  
Hubert bowed. “Very well. I will attend to other pending business. I hope you enjoy yourself.”   


At the very least, Hubert’s words were sincere. So it was with a smile that Edelgard left towards the dining hall.

* * *

  
“I can’t do this. I can’t do this. I can’t do this! I’m going to embarrass myself in front of everyone-!” 

“Bern, calm down. Nothing bad is going to happen to you.”    
  
“That’s easy for you to say, Dorothea,” Bernadetta said nervously. “You’re so kind and popular. You probably go on da- on da- on da-”    
  
Bernadetta couldn’t even say it, and she could feel her face go bright red. At this rate, her entire body would just spontaneously combust. 

“Sure, I’ve been on dates before. But you’ve snagged a date with quite the catch,” Dorothea said, winking. “Most people would kill for a chance like this.”

“Oh no! Is that what’s going to happen? I’m going to be assassinated in the dining hall?” Bernadetta cowered underneath her desk. “I don’t want to die!”   
  
Dorothea winced. “That was the wrong thing to say. Bern, this is a once in a lifetime chance for you! I know you feel scared now, but you’ll feel worse if you don’t go.” 

Hearing Dorothea’s words, Bernadetta remembered how this happened. This morning, she happened to notice that the lunch meal in the cafeteria was a favorite of both her's and Edelgard's.    
  
Her legs moved before her brain had a chance to catch up, and she was in front of Edelgard.    
  
“Edelgard! Later, if you’re not busy, do you want to have lunch with me?” Bernadetta asked. “I mean, if you aren’t already dining with anyone else! Or want to dine alone.”

“No, I do not believe I’m dining with anyone.” For some reason, Edelgard seemed flustered. “I’ll dine with you. So, I’ll meet you here after morning classes, Bernadetta.”    
  
From there, Bernadetta attended her classes, then headed straight to her room, where she screamed into her pillow until Dorothea arrived.    
  
“Edelgard is just so strong and amazing,” Bernadatta said to Dorothea. “I admire her, and I want to be more like her.”    
  
“How adorable! Oh, but imagine if you managed to capture Edelgard’s heart during this date,” Dorothea said teasingly. “It would make for quite the story! The shy, small Bern wooing the future Emperor-”   
  


“Okay, that’s enough!” Bernadetta said, feeling embarrassed again. “I don’t want to keep Edelgard waiting, so… I’m going to go!”

“Go get her, Bern!” Dorothea exclaimed.

* * *

As Edelgard walked into the dining hall, she noticed that Bernadetta was entering at the same time. Edelgard could feel butterflies in her stomach as they approached a table. 

_ This is rather silly. Bernadetta is a classmate, and we are sharing a meal because she asked me.  _

Once they were seated at the table, a member of the staff brought them their meal: Saghert and Cream. The food did have an immediate effect of brightening the mood.    
  
“I admit, it is not often that I indulge myself like this,” Edelgard said in between bites. “And to have you for company is welcome.”    
  


“You’re just saying that! I’m terrible company,” Bernadetta said. “Still, I’m glad you decided to humor me.” 

Edelgard sighed. “I am not humoring you. I genuinely wanted to spend time with you. We are friends, are we not?” 

“Really? We are? I have trouble believing that. You’re so capable, Edelgard!” Bernadatta exclaimed. “And I almost wasn’t able to leave my room to eat with you. I’m pathetic…”  
  
“No, I would argue the opposite. Knowing the difficult circumstances that you have endured, I imagine it took a lot of courage for you to do this,” Edelgard said. “That resolve is admirable.”

“A-admirable?!” Bernadetta started blushing. “I mean, it’s true that I really wanted to do this. But, my reasons woud probably be considered selfish.”   
  
“Selfish? How-?”   
  
Before Edelgard could finish her question, a voice cut in: “Ah, I see you are enjoying a fine meal, my rival!”    
  
_ No, not you! Not now!  _ But despite Edelgard’s glare, Ferdinand seated himself at their table.   
  
“I was looking to challenge you to prove my superiority,” Ferdinand said. “I will wait for you to finish, so you are at your best.”    
  
“Ferdinand, if you’re going to start with your nonsense, could you at least wait?” Edelgard asked.    
  
“Out in the battlefield, your foe won’t-” Ferdinand noticed Bernadetta. “Greetings! If it’s not too much trouble, will you bear witness to our match?”

  
“Match? Like, a real, violent fight? What if I get caught in the middle? Aaaaahhhh!” Bernadetta screamed. 

“Woah, what’s going on over here?” Casper asked, rushing over. Then he noticed the food. “Are we having some kind of eating contest?”   
  
“An eating contest? That sounds like an excellent idea, Casper!” Ferdinand said. By this point, Bernadetta was hiding her face in her hoodie. 

“Please take this elsewhere! I am eating a meal with Bernadetta, and she wants quiet!” Edelgard’s words were ignored by most people, so she was about to give up. Then she saw Bernadetta, who was looking at Edelgard with wonder on her face. 

So Edelgard decided to take a chance- while Ferdinand and Casper were discussing the terms of their eating contest, she grabbed Bernadetta by the hand and lead her out of the dining hall.

* * *

Once they were out in the courtyard, Edelgard said, “Bernadetta, I apologize. I wanted our meal to be pleasant for you, but instead you ended up being overwhelmed.”

When Bernadetta didn’t immediately answer, Edelgard looked at her- the other girl’s face was bright red, and she was staring at their linked hands.    
  
Edelgard felt the butterflies return in her stomach. Partially to distract from this, she asked, “So what was it you were going to say earlier?”    
  
“The reason I decided to do this is because I wanted to have time alone with you, Edelgard. I’m sure you have so many important things to do,” Bernadetta said quietly. “If I’m bothering you, I can-”    
  
“You are not bothering me.” Edelgard smiled. “Really, I was enjoying my time with you. And I’m glad you decided to ask me to spend time together.”    
  
Bernadetta opened her mouth a few times, but no sound came out. For a moment, Edelgard feared that she had fainted. Thankfully, Bernadetta found her voice soon after. 

“In that case, maybe we could try this again later! I heard that the dining hall is going to serve Peach Sorbet for dessert,” Bernadetta said, “I’d like to eat some with you.”

“It would be my pleasure.” Reassured that Bernadetta was in a better mood, Edelgard finally let go of her hand and turned to leave.    
  
“Wait!” Bernadetta searched for something in her uniform. Then she took out a square of red fabric. “I made this for you.” 

Edelgard took the fabric curiously, and unfolded it. This fabric turned out to be the crest of the Black Eagles, lovingly knitted with exquisite detail. Under the crest, Edelgard’s full name had been embroidered. 

“This… this is incredible,” Edelgard said, her eyes wide with shock. “This is what I meant earlier, Bernadetta. You are better than you think you are.” 

“I’m glad you liked that. Okay, I think I’ve had enough of being outside for right now. See you at dinner!” Bernadetta walked towards her room.

Edelgard decided to head to the training hall, and was surprised to see Hubert there.    
  
“Hello, Edelgard. I decided to spend my time honing my skills,” Hubert said. Then a small smirk graced his face. “I clearly see that you did enjoy your meal.” 

Looking down at the embroidery in her hands, Edelgard said, “Yes, I did. In fact, I could see such occasions happening frequently in the future.” 

* * *

It had taken everything Bernadetta had to not scream into the sky on her way back to her room. Even still, she could feel her fingers trembling. 

Dorothea showed up to walk beside her. “So, Bern. Ending off your date with handmade gift. Even I didn’t expect that level of cunning!”    


“Dorothea, if I think too hard about what I just did, I’m going to explode,” Bernadetta said in a shaky voice.    


“That wouldn’t do at all.” Dorothea put a comforting hand around her Bernadetta’s shoulder. “But seriously, I’m happy for you. You deserve to be happy.”    
  
_ Edelgard is so patient to me. Dorothea is so kind to me. What did I do to deserve them in my life?  _ __   
__   
Even with her heart still beating rapidly in her chest, Bernadetta could feel a small smile on her face. She had Dorothea as a friend. She had her next meal with Edelgard to look forward to later. 

Bernadetta found that for the first time in a long time, she was happy with her life. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was glad to write a one-shot where Edelgard and Bernadetta enjoy each other's company! Next time, I want to write an Edeldetta story that takes place post-timeskip. Which will probably be more serious, like Standstill. But that's for later. See you next time! Please review.


End file.
